


A Sexual Mishap of Melty Proportions

by 4n0nF4n



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Anal Vore, Blow Jobs, Cock Vore, Cum Digestion, Deepthroating, Digestion, F/M, Multiple Predators, Oral Vore, Predator/Prey, Sexual Content, Unwilling to Willing Predator, Vore, multiple prey, unwilling pred, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nF4n/pseuds/4n0nF4n
Summary: Growing up into fine dogs that would serve the city of Adventure Bay, the PAW Patrol pups began experimenting with various sexual endeavors. And now, Skye, Chase, Marshall, and Callie were all alone in the Lookout, free to take on any sexual endeavors they could imagine. Unfortunately, this night takes an unexpected veer into something truly terrifying. 4 came into this night, only 1 emerged alive.
Relationships: Chase/Skye (PAW Patrol), Marshall/Callie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Sexual Mishap of Melty Proportions

A Sexual Mishap of Melty Proportions.

A Pleasurable Night Turned Upside Down.

“ _Chaaase_ stop struggling!”  
  


Skye casted a glance over her shoulder, seeing Chase’s hips slip into her tailhole. She bit her li[p, overrun with conflicting emotions of pleasure and panic, a small region of her mind screaming at her to try and release Chase from the inevitable doom in her steaming gut which had already began bulge out due to their size difference. She tried pushing him out as if she were pushing a gigantic log of shit, but her body disobeyed her will and instead pulled him inward. His erratic struggles, which were righteously indignant, helped not a single bit, whenever he firmly planted his paws on the the floor, he would push either forward or backward, only expediating his consumption process.

“P-p-please Chase, I do-ho-hon’t want to lose you…” She cried, tears running down her distraught muzzle, all of their combined efforts to salvage his life burned to ashes. She yielded all control over her body, which somehow quickened the process, her tailhole greedily swallowing Chase up to his knees. She couldn’t help but crow in delight, even when she knew that this was wrong, it was sending insane amounts of pleasurable feedback up her spine.

“I-I-I-I think it’s to-t-too l-l-late for Cal-Callie…”

Her moment of pleasure, panic, and grief briefly intercepted when she realized that she was not alone, her gaze lifting to see Marshal leaning on a wall, his cock hard as a rock as the final tips of Callie’s feet slipped into his cockhead, deposited into his hefty balls which gurgled and sloshed with cum, ready to turn the poor feline into baby batter. Watching it happen, something had awoken within Skye, and while she still had some leverage when it came to walk, she made her way over to the distraught Dalmatian.

He craned one eye open, seeing the Cockapoo approach him with lustful eyes, her mouth already beginning to hang open. He knew what she was gearing for. “Please Sky, not now.” His request fell on deaf ears when she dove straight for his twitching still hard cock, the rod spearing straight into her throat, not impeding her in the slightest when she initiated a quick blowjob.

  
He tried to breathe out another request to stop, only to have a mewl of pleasure to escape. Not only was Skye incredibly adept at giving godly blowjobs, she had also began applying pressure to his bloated nutsack filled with cat. She growled, feeling the cumdigestion process quicken as Callie’s form became less defined, more round, the crackle of bones a horrifyingly pleasurable ambiance.

It wasn’t until he felt her final death throes that Marshall came to his senses, taking two paws and beginning to to push Skye backward. “No, Skye! This isn’t right! You can’t do this!!!” But the Cockapoo had loss all semblance of sense, operating only on instinct, the instinct telling her to pleasure herself even at the detriment of others.

She pushed harder, her tongue coming into play with harrowing speed, the feeling of her bumpy appendage gliding harshly across his meaty rod was all that he needed before he came forward. He growled in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling such a massive load be unleashed but Callie’s digestion process was all but finished as while it had broken her down, it had only done so to the point where she was but a pile of entrails organs, and broken bones, making the process of pushing her out all the more painful.

It seemed to not care too Skye, she swallowed everything with gusto, the tiny shards of bones that should’ve rendered her dead by way of bleeding internally did nothing to her abnormally powerful throat. She moaned inside of the orgasm, feeling Chase’s back paws succumb to her superior bowel movements, pulling him into his final hearse within her stomach. He let out a shrilling shriek of terror, falling into a pile of blood and bones, entrails, and organs, pushing outward in a panic in an attempt to get her to puke him out and save him from the fate that had already claimed him.

5 minutes later, Marshall was the physical embodiment of sexually drained, one eye craned open while he watched Skye swallow the last of his cat flavored cum, laid on the wall unable to move from the fatigue. “There, you happy now?” His voice was more vitriolic than it had ever been in the longest time.

But the look she gave him next conveyed the message that this ordeal was far from over. He began to shiver in his place, unable to move due to his fatigue and the fact that she pinned his shoulders to the wall. “You shouldn’t deny a lady what she wants.” Was all she said before she retched her mouth open wider than Marshall had ever witnessed before, all in the goal to devour him.

He whimpered, wanting to utter pleas for mercy and forbearance for his apparent slight in the name of sexual pleasure, but all that fell on deaf ears when her lips enclosed around his neck. Driven by a gnawing sexual hunger, Skye only tasted Marshall’s fur for a moment before she began scarfing him down as if he were a bottle of soda she guzzled with nary a worry nor a care.

Her rapid swallowing pulled the Dalmatian up to his shoulders long before he could begin struggling. It started out as weak writhing, before it transformed into something truly magnificent, but by then, it was all too late. Her mouth greedily devoured his stomach, leaving only his hips and wildly kicking legs out in the open. They faired no better than the rest of him, unwillingly submitting to her far superior hunger.

  
With one final swallow, she traced the bulges of her former fellow PAW Patrol member demoted to a piece of meat as he glided down her throat. She growled in pleasure, feeling her stomach stretch out far beyond anything than she could ever imagined. But god was it euphoric.

“Now Marshall, that’ll teach you to deny a lady her needs.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “Not that you’ll be using it once I’m done with you.” She chuckled coldly at her poorly timed joke. “And Chase, stop struggling and let my stomach take over you, It’ll all be worth it when you become another addition to this temple of a body.” She couldn’t help but moan at the idea of what would no doubt be fruitful upgrades provided by her delicious meals, disregarding the issue of telling Ryder what had happened.

As her two alive meals struggled in a pool of digestive acids laced with reddish cum, no doubt freaking out at the prospect of being digested with a dismembered cat, in the stomach of their best friend turned executioner. She smiled, feeling a great sleepiness take hold of her. Her eyes fluttered closed, the realm of dreams taking hold of her as her body kicked into overdrive, demolishing what was once two puppies and a cat, now nourishment for her superior body. Maybe tonight hadn’t been such a disaster.


End file.
